Get Backers new house
by Digitailmon
Summary: The Get Backers finally got a new house and then a weird job after that. What does this client want?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The Get Backers get a new house to stay at while they try to get more jobs. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Get Backers. Any characters beside the ones from Get Backers are not real.**

Chapter one: The new house.

The Get Backers finally gotten a new place to stay. It seemed a long time before they had a normal place to sleep or eat at other then Honky Tonk cafe. Ban and Ginji had entered the house they were entering and saw that it was nice. It was full of furniture and had T.V in the living room. As for the bedrooms, which were near the living room, had bed sets and were ready for sleeping. Ban simply jumped on a bed and relaxed before taking a short nap.

As for Ginji, he wasn't tired. "Now. Where is the food? I'm starving!"

Ginji had said quietly, not wanting to wake up Ban. He went over to the fridge, finding that food is in there. "This place comes with everything." The house which they had bought was 50,000 yen. The GB team were glad that they were able to get the rest of the stuff from their last client, which that the person payed them 100,000 yen and the house with the stuff in it.

Tomorrow they were going to pay Paul, who worked at Honky Tonk cafe, the money so that they can get the tab off of them. Ginji had put a pizza in the oven for a while.

"Hey Ban-chan! Do you want something to eat?" Ban was woken up, he stared at Ginji. "I'm not hungry."

Ban rubbed his eyes when the phone had started to ring. Ginji picked up the phone and answered it.

It was Hevn on the other side of the phone. "Hey guys. I got a new job for you. The client will be waiting at the cafe tomorrow afternoon. So be ready."

Ginji told Ban they had a new job from a client. They could recover anything at an almost 100% success rate at a fee. They had never failed a job that was given to them. Most of the jobs were ether easy or dangerous.

"Looks like we're going to pay Paul back another day." Ban had sighed, still tired after the long day.

Ginji walked over to the oven and took his pizza out. "Got that right." Ginji sighed before taking a bite out of a piece of the pizza. Ginji could feel that this job will be hard as the ones they had before, but he didn't care much about this.

A/N: Trying my best at Fanficion. So please leave a note. Hopefully it'll help me. This is my first one ever.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning came fast as Ban and Ginji woke up from their sleep.

"I'm up." Ban yawns as he gotten up "Let's get to Paul's and get some food while the client comes."

Ginji had put on different clothes on while he looked over at Ban. "Okay Ban. I wonder what the client wants us to find."

Ban and Ginji were lucky to live near Paul's cafe, so they could walk over there. They gotten their keys and Ban locked the door after they exited the house. It was a peaceful day to go to a arcade, which was not far from where they live. The GB friends walked over to Paul's cafe and they entered the cafe. They sat at a table at the counter, where Paul was at.

"Hey Paul!" Paul looked over at them, smiling a bit. When are you guys ever going to pay my tab? You owe me 7,000 yen. Before you know it, I'll have to stop the stupid tab because of you." Paul chucked, he put some donuts on a plate where the GB team sat at. "Eat up guys."

Ban and Ginji ate some of the donuts quickly, the donuts tasting great. "I wonder where the client is at. Also, where is Hevn? I guess it doesn't matter." Ban had said, biting into a donut. Hevn kicked the door to the cafe, she headed for the GB team.

"Hello guys. The client shall get here soon I guess." Hevn had said, sitting at a table, ordering coffee. Paul soon gave her the coffee as the client enters the cafe.

"Is the Get Backers here? I'm the client that's hiring them." It was a girl who answered. She was wearing shorts and a blue t-shirt. She was around 20 years old.

"We're the Get Backers. We'll get anything with a almost 100% rate for a fee. What do you want us to get?"

The client looked at the boys, thinking for a minute.

"I want you to get back my katana that was stolen by a gang. They are not far from here."_  
_

Ginji nodded, not saying anything because he was biting into the last donut that Paul had gave them.

"How much are you offering us?" Ban glared at the girl.

"I will give you 10,000 yen for the the job. I just want it back from them." The girl sniffled a little.

Ginji and Ban looked at the girl, hearing what she had to say. "We'll get it back. We promise!" Ginji smiled big after he spoke, trying to make the girl happy.

"Thank you. Thank you!" She hugged both of the boys happily before she left.

"All right Ginji, let's get going."


End file.
